shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano is a Togruta female and Anakin Skywalker's former Padawan when she left the Jedi Order to apprehend Grogar and his Legion of Doom. Then she at long last reunited with Mac in The Gentle Mystics. Friends/Allies *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Jasiri *Rainbow Dash *Astrid Hofferson *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Rian *Rescue Riders *Tavra *Brea *Seladon *Ordon *Deet *Hup *Gurjin *Naia *Kylan *Aughra *Jen *Kira *Mac Grimborn *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Mia Watanabe *Dahlia *Deker *Ryan Heretic (brother) *Meg Griffin (EG) *Plo Koon *Ezra Bridger *Kanan Jarrus *Hera Syndulla *Sabine Wren Nicknames/Alias *Snips (Anakin Skywalker) *Ash (Mac Grimborn) *Sis (Ryan Heretic) *Fulcrum (Hera Syndulla) *Ryan's sister (Meg Griffin (EG) *Love (UrVa) *Fierce (Aughra) *Commander Tano (Captain Rex and Commander Wolffe) *Child (SkekTek) *Friend (Kion) *War hero (Kiara) *The Apprentice (Darth Vader) *Ryan's Togruta Sister (Cheezie) Personality As a teenager, Ahsoka was snarky, cocky, aggressive, feisty, stubborn, reckless, and impulsive, yet loyal, generous, and kind-hearted. She was quite selfless as she willingly risked her life many times to protect the innocent, as well as her friends. Ahsoka also has very good maternal instincts; she was friendly and was not above apologizing or admitting when she was wrong. She humbly acknowledged her mistakes and learned from them as well. Although Ahsoka was usually an honest person, she was capable of lying well enough to fool her master into thinking that Plo Koon had allowed her to join the mission to rescue Even Piell. During the Clone Wars, Ahsoka matured and became more responsible in many ways. However, unlike her then-mentor Anakin Skywalker, this stopped her from being reckless and impulsive (at least for the most part). During her brief infection with the Dark side on the planet of Mortis during the Clone Wars due to the Son (the physical embodiment of the Dark side of the Force), Ahsoka's personality changed completely until she was healed of the infection and returned to the Light side; she became cruel, sadistic, and prone to bouts of complete insanity and rage, venting all her frustrations at Anakin and attempting to kill him for perceived slights towards her. As such, it was fortunate that Anakin and the Daughter (the physical embodiment of the Light side of the Force) managed to help return her to normal. However, when Ahsoka was framed for murder and treason, she was horrified when the Jedi Order coldly cast her out and all but condemned her to a Republic military trial and came very close to being sentenced to death. When Anakin unveiled the true culprit, Ahsoka was shocked to see it was her friend Barriss Offee. When Ahsoka was offered to return to the Jedi Order as a full-fledged Jedi Knight, she was deeply conflicted, but ultimately chose not to, having lost faith in the Order for not standing by her, and felt she could no longer devote herself to the Order after it had become clear that it was serving the political interests of the Republic instead of than following it's ancient ways and traditions. As an adult, Ahsoka is still a good person despite her tragic departure from the Jedi Order on bad terms; now, she is very calm, level-headed, and mature, with a strong sense of justice, honor, and good morals. Though no longer a Jedi, Ahsoka has taken the teachings to heart to find balance in Jedi tradition and her own morals, allowing her to mature greatly into a distinct Force-user who imparts deep wisdom to her allies. Despite being generally composed, Ahsoka struggles with her past and her difficulty coming to terms with it since she was unable to help her friends while on the run from the Empire. Despite everything the Council put her through, Ahsoka felt guilt and remorse for walking away from the Jedi Order, though mainly because she left Anakin. With past ties torn, Ahsoka suffered from severe grief over the fates that had befallen her friends and allies. The most significant blow was her discovery that Darth Vader is in fact her former mentor Anakin; even after she entered the Lothal Jedi Temple and discovered how Anakin fall to the Dark side, she was still in denial that Anakin and Vader were the same person. However, after Ahsoka slices off part of Vader's mask, she sees Anakin's disfigured face; she was shocked and saddened, but finally accepts that Anakin and Vader are one-and-the same. Relationships Mac Grimborn When she first met Mac, she saw the Symbiote on him and called him "Black Spider". But she worried about him because of his purple eyes. Later, she reunited with him after seeing him survived Order 66. Starlight Glimmer Ahsoka comforted Starlight after her past mistakes. Ryan Heretic Ahsoka met Ryan and fought by his side. She likes him as a brother to her ever since he saved her life. And they became sister and brother. Meg Griffin (EG) Ahsoka had met Ryan's girlfriend, Meg Griffin (EG) when she first met her on a Rebel transport ship. Rian Ahsoka comforted Rian after the Skeksis killed Mira. Anakin Skywalker Ahsoka is the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker. Jasiri Trivia *She is voiced by Ashley Eckstein. *She has a female Razorwhip named Silvertail. *Ahsoka worries for Mac when his unbearable anger clouds the shadow of his heart. *She will meet Mac in The Clone Wars. *She is impressed with Mac's great knowledge of Thra. *Ahsoka and Mac will fight Darth Vader in The Ending of the Apprentice. *She considers Ryan Heretic as a brother to her like always. Even he is a human and she's a Togruta. *She will meet Ryan Heretic in in The Beginning of the Jedi and again in Mac Grimborn and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Mac Grimborn and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) and Mac Grimborn and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Rebels. *Kion will meet her in a fanmade movie called Return of the Roar. Gallery B45EAF28-CA9F-424A-9B25-62E5BDC41279.jpeg|Ahsoka as she appeared in Star Wars Rebels 058A1D9F-C073-4DE1-AC6D-4B48C9F4D693.png|Ahsoka being poisoned by the dark side Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Shrek's Adventure allies Category:Females Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Swordsmen Category:Mac's Allies Category:Characters voiced by Ashley Eckstein Category:Female Characters Category:Singing heroines Category:Padawans Category:Shrek's Adventure Team Category:The Jedi Category:TV show Characters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Riders Category:TV Show heroines Category:HEROINES Category:Jedi who survived Order 66 Category:Movie characters Category:Force-Sensitive characters Category:Jedi Knights Category:Warriors Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Deceased characters Category:Revived characters Category:Sisters Category:Aliens Category:Team Thra Category:Togruta Category:Tragic characters Category:Apprentices Category:Allies Category:Kion's Adventures Allies Category:Revived Heroines Category:HEROES